


Washed in Red

by azurecuisine



Series: Black and White [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I guess? Kind of?, M/M, Stalker Crowley, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecuisine/pseuds/azurecuisine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley doesn’t care about black and white or the space in between.  His world is richer than anything the Winchesters have dreamt of.  “Black and White” part 3, but stands alone.  Spoilers through 10x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed in Red

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kinda going on with this… meant to stop with the boys, but some other characters have been pushing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. I am making no money.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilerish through 10x17 “Inside Man.” Crowley is a bit of a perv.

His world is crimson and scarlet and blood and that’s how he likes it. None of the worries about dark or light or good or evil. All that matters is the red. 

Velvety like a perfect rose, rich like fine wine, bright like strawberries, tinged with fire like rubies, dark and almost black like old blood. He loves it in all its variation. Crowley’s world is more monotone than Moose’s and more vibrant that Squirrel’s, because red is infinite and that’s how he likes it.

Where Dean sees white, Crowley sees glowing red like iron in a forge; cherry bright, searing hot, and branding anyone fool enough to touch. Sam’s gray world becomes wet and sticky and rare and pressing in all around _consecrated, sweet, pure_ until the only red Crowley sees is blood and that’s how he likes it.

When they threaten his bones the crimson is sharp and cold and he almost chokes on it, and then the cure that almost blotted out the red and left his world anemic and _pink_ for months may be the most unforgivable thing the Winchester boys ever did to him and maybe that’s why he led Dean to Cain. And Cain is the red of staring at the sun with eyes closed tight, painful and searing and just waiting for a crack to slip through, blinding. Dean as his _all the black and white left behind for a wash of decadent red_ is the throbbing vermillion of a hard cock, and that’s how he likes it.

When Crowley slips into a meatsuit _and would that he could have kept Moose, big and powerful, just for play_ it’s invisible scarlet, infrared, but he can feel it stroking him and it’s so good so hot he nearly comes and that’s how he likes it.

Rowena is the sickening mottled red of a corpse flower, and she almost erases the Winchester reds, until a moment in a wrecked bar and the tired, aching red of a baboon’s ass grants him clarity like a red comet and kicking Mother out is the satisfying red of a virgin’s innocence, and that’s how he likes it.

Crowley drinks and breathes and fucks and kills in a world of crimson, and that’s how he likes it. And someday, someday... everything black and white and in between will run red, and those damn Winchesters will learn to love it too.


End file.
